


For Henry

by intheinkpot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina hears that Henry's horse is hurt and goes to help. She doesn't expect to meet Emma Swan at the stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Henry

Regina stopped in the doorway of the Storybrooke Stables. Henry sat on an upturned bucket, scuffing his shoes against the barn floor, and stared mournfully into the open stall opposite him.  Regina heard movement from inside, and a horse let out a huff. She assumed David must be tending to the horse. She thought for a moment about leaving as the Charming clan had only gotten more insufferable since their reunion, and Regina was tired of Snow White always getting her happy ending. But she hadn't seen Henry for the past few days, and they didn't have the right to keep her from her son.

"Henry?" she asked, hating the way her voice wavered.  
  
Henry's head shot up. "Mom?" He grinned at her.  
  
Tears pricked Regina's eyes: the last time she heard him call anyone 'mom' it was Emma Swan.  
  
"Yeah, kid?" came Emma Swan's voice from the stall.  
  
Regina frowned. Henry's eyes darted back to the stall and then back to her, clearly uncertain. Emma popped her head out of the stall. Seeing Regina, she froze.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I heard that Henry's horse was hurt," Regina said. "I came to see what I could do for it. I'm not leaving it in David's hands."  
  
Emma studied her for a moment. "I've got it under control. But maybe you could stick around and help me? What do you know about taking care of horses?"  
  
"I grew up with them. I know how to take care of them, Miss Swan." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you know how to take care of horses?"  
     
Emma shrugged a shoulder, and Regina took a moment to discretely admire her muscled arms. "I lived in a foster home on a farm when I was sixteen."  
  
"I see," Regina said.  
  
"So, do you want to help? Maybe once we get this horse better, we can teach Henry to ride it. David has some weird idea about the horse telling Henry when it's time to ride it."  
  
Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course." She entered the stall, conscious of Henry's curious gaze. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"The horse scrapped her leg when she bolted from the stall a couple of weeks ago," Emma said, and Regina gasped softly, recognizing the stall.  
  
Regina swallowed hard. She forced the memories out of her mind. "How badly?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "Not that bad anymore. David took pretty good care of her the past two weeks. I'm just checking the progress."  
  
"Can I ride her soon?" Henry asked. "Can you teach me?"  
  
Regina smiled at him. "Of course, I can teach you."  
  
"And then maybe you can give me a refresher course, huh, kid?" Emma said. "I haven't ridden since I was sixteen."  
  
Regina watched Emma then, the faint spark in her eyes as she spoke of riding. Emma Swan was the last person Regina would have pictured as wanting anything to do with animals. The look in Emma’s eyes, though, reminded her of Daniel. That brief reminder of him could be the only explanation for why she said, "Or you could join us, and we could teach him together."  
  
Emma and Henry stared at her in surprise. "Really?" they asked - Henry eagerly, Emma with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, of course," Regina said. She nodded slightly at Emma. "If Miss Swan doesn't mind, that is."  
  
Henry turned to Emma, bouncing on the balls of his feet and begging her to join them.  
  
This was for Henry, Regina thought, and only that. If the only way to have his love was to allow Emma Swan into her life, she would take what she could get.


End file.
